zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Deku Flower
Deku Flowers are items from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. These large, leafy flowers play an important role; when in his Deku form, Link can burrow deep into the flowers and use them as launchpads, shooting Link upwards and enabling a period of flight. Link glides through the air on a pair of helicopter-like flowers, slowly losing altitude as he does so. When he travels a certain distance away from the point he launched from, the spinning flowers keeping him airborne will lose speed and he will begin to kick to try and stay afloat. If Link goes still further from his launch point, he will drop to the ground. However, Link will never plummet in this manner as long as he stays within a certain radius of his launch point. Link is hidden from many forms of attack while burrowed into a Deku Flower, and can damage enemies when launched out of it. While flying, Link can drop Deku Nuts on enemies below. Deku Scrubs, Mad Scrubs, and Business Scrubs can be found in Deku Flowers, which can act as storage areas and long term homes for the Deku race. Hostile Mad Scrubs can be defeated in order to free their flower for use. Business Scrubs use Title Deeds as proof of ownership of their flowers. Link can trade them certain items, mostly other Title Deeds, in exchange for the deed to their flower, at which point they will vacate and allow Link to use it. The only regular Deku Scrub whose flower can be used is the one asleep in the Swamp Spider House, who will wake up and flee the area when the "Sonata of Awakening" is played. Deku flowers come in two varieties: pink and yellow. The pink ones have a few green leaves at the bottom, four pink petals, and a yellow center. The yellow ones have many dark yellow leaves at the bottom, eight yellow petals, and a green center. Pink Deku Flowers do not launch Link as high as yellow ones, and the radius in which Link can glide without dropping is smaller. In addition, there are symbols which resemble Deku Flowers on parts of the floor during the game's final battle. Deku Link can use these to spring out of the ground to attack overhead, but will not be able to glide afterward. Updrafts can also be used to initiate flight, or to gain Deku Link height and reset the radius he can travel in without falling. They will continuously raise Link to a certain height, often very far from the ground, but only allow him to move about as far away as a pink Deku Flower. Non-Canon Appearances ''Hyrule Warriors/''Legends Deku Flowers appear on the Termina Adventure Map. Using the Deku Mask Item Card on a Deku Flower on the search screen allows the player to jump to a neighboring map square. See also * Baba Bud * Blast Bloom Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:Hyrule Warriors items